


not a one night stand

by Countryrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Lawyer Castiel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countryrose/pseuds/Countryrose
Summary: Dean pulled at the knot in his tie as he whined “ I don’t see why I have to wear a monkey suit, it’s not like I’m the one being made a partner”  Sam sighed and gave him the bitch face saying “Because its a formal occasion Dean, everyone is wearing a suit”  Dean glanced around the room grudgingly admitting Sam was right until his eyes landed on a dark haired guy standing with his back to them in a blue Hawaiian print shirt.





	not a one night stand

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a store window display i saw where there were 2 male mannequins and one was wearing a full suit and the other had on a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of khakis and they were side by side. I had to run with it. Also I suck at making titles.

Dean pulled at the knot in his tie as he whined “ I don’t see why I have to wear a monkey suit, it’s not like I’m the one being made a partner” 

Sam sighed and gave him the bitch face saying “Because its a formal occasion Dean, everyone is wearing a suit” 

Dean glanced around the room, grudgingly admitting Sam was right until his eyes landed on a dark haired guy standing with his back to them in a blue hawaiian print shirt. Turning to Sam he exclaimed a bit to loudly “That guys not in a suit” 

Causing the man in question to turn around with a raised eyebrow and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen which immediately landed on Dean. As the guy held his gaze for more time than was socially acceptable Sam cleared his throat and said “Hello Mr. Novak this is my brother Dean.” 

Sam’s boss held his hand out to shake saying in a low gravelly voice “hello Dean, pleasure to meet you, Castiel Novak but please call me Cas.” Dean felt a twitch in his groin when Cas said his name, and once the handshake was over he missed the warmth of the others touch. While  
Sam and Mr. Novak made small talk about work for a few minutes. Dean stood there trying not to be to obvious in checking the other man out, not failing to notice that Cas was eying him up in return. After a few minutes Cas excused himself to go greet other guests after saying congratulations to Sam again for making partner. 

Once he had gone Sam turned to Dean to say “Dude what the hell. That's my boss don’t mess this up for me” 

Dean rolled his eyes and replied “ Sammy the guys gorgeous I’m sure he gets checked out all the time, but don’t worry I’m not going to do anything.” 

“Don’t call me Sammy I’m not a kid anymore” Sam said. 

“You’re right you are a grown man about to become partner in one of the best law firms in town. I couldn't be more proud of you’ Dean said with a soft smile. 

“I couldn't have gotten here without all your help and support Dean. You kept me on the right path and stepped up when dad didn’t. If it hadn't been for you I never would have gotten to go to Stanford to become a lawyer in the first place.” Sam replied truthfully.

“And that's enough with the chick flick moments bitch” Dean said with a smile  
“Jerk” Sam said with a grin. 

Awhile later found Dean standing at the buffet table, trying to decide between mini burgers or mini hot dogs. Sam was off with some of his coworkers talking about boring lawyer stuff. He felt hands on his hips, and a body so close to his he could feel the warmth from it.

A familiar voice said in his ear “Try the cheese burgers Dean they make me very happy.” Then the body was gone and Dean had to take a moment to breathe because dress pants did nothing to hide an erection. Once he turned around he saw Cas across the room talking to someone while very obviously staring in Deans direction. Once he saw Dean was looking his way he gave a wink which did not help Deans situation in the slightest. Dean looked away trying to spot Sam in the crowd which wasn't hard as he stood at least a foot taller than most of the people. He made his way over to him to ask if the speeches would be soon so he could leave and get out of this suit. Sam rolled his eyes and said yes he could leave as soon as they did the big presentation.

Once that was all done with Dean said his goodbyes to Sam, and started making his way towards the door. He had almost reached it when he felt a hand on his shoulder and voice in his ear which had him instantly hard.

“Leaving without a goodbye Dean. I wanted to give you a tour of my office.” 

“Uh yeah sure Cas, that would be great.” He replied. Cas steered him down the hall and up some stairs till they reached a door marked “Castiel Novak” Cas let go of Deans shoulder to key open the lock then stood back so Dean could enter. It was a very welcoming room with a desk off to the corner and large comfy looking couch taking up the center of the room. 

Dean turned back to say “Nice digs Cas, Thanks for showing me, i should be going now” but he never got the chance as Cas shut the door and had Dean pinned to it before he could get the words out. 

He could feel Cas erection hard against his thigh as Cas nipped at his ear as he growled into it “I want you to fuck me so hard i can feel it tomorrow” 

Dean put his hand on Cas’ chest to push him back a bit saying “Believe me Cas I want that too but I don’t do one night stands and I am not going to risk Sammy’s job for a fuck.” 

Cas tilted his head looking slightly confused and not at all adorable. “Sam’s job would never be at risk, do i look like the kind of guy who would fire someone because a relationship failed?. ” he said “Also I don’t do one night stands either” he added using air quotes. 

Dean thought about it for a moment then said “ So you would want to date me?” 

Cas replied with a smirk “ I would think that was obvious, how would you feel about getting out of here maybe going for a drink?”

“sounds good to me but don't you have to get back to the party?” Dean said. 

“They won't miss me, come on let's go” said Cas as he grabbed Deans arm and pulled him out the door.


End file.
